Day of the Wolves
by Milky Fur and Trains
Summary: Percy's mate has said to have mated with both of the new firefighting dogs. What's a heartbroken tramp to do other than find someone who enjoys their company? (Dog!TTTE Au) (Yep it's a Day of the Diesels Rewrite.)


It was a cloudless day on the island of Sodor, Thomas' blue-gray fur was shining as he strut down the tracks or the railway. Yes, a railway run by dogs.

Butterflies were flying around blooming flowers. The sky was turning blacker, flower petals and blades of grass were blowing in a strong wind. It was getting hotter every second Thomas went on, and his fur was becoming heavier.

Thomas panted, sniffing the air. His fur stood on end as he recognized the ashy smell.

"Fire!" he yelled out, running to the source. He kept running on until he reached an old farmhouse. The flame was on its roof, and humans stood with buckets of water to try to put it out.

A cream-and-white dog covered in ash came up to the wooden place, holding a bucket in their mouth. As soon as they set it on the ground, a human ran and picked it up. Thomas came closer, grabbing an empty bucket in his teeth while the other dogs grabbed another.

"Percy!" Thomas realized. Percy smiled for a moment, then tilted their head toward a water source yards away. Thomas followed his mate as they bounced away. Percy dipped their muzzle down into a pond, filling the bucket then running back; Thomas did the same. They went on like that until a loud howl sounded.

Percy jumped as they heard it, stopping from bringing their water to the burning wood. Suddenly, a large dog ran up, something yellow and limp wrapped into a circle in her jaws, and something else red wrapped in her tail. Two humans ran up to her, almost ripping out the thing in her tail and limp thing in her jaws.

One human put the red thing on the ground at the edge of the pond, the other attached the limp thing to its nozzle. The first human started to push and pull up something that stuck out of the back of the pump, the other held up the hose to the fire, water shooting out of it.

The large dog smiled at Percy and Thomas, Thomas blushed, nudging his mate's hips with his nose, telling him to deliver their buckets. Humans dumped out their buckets to the fire as it slowly flickered out from the force of the pump and hose. Soon it flickered completely away, and the sky was starting to turn blue again slowly. The two pumping humans lifted and detached the hose and pump, handing them to the others who were standing around the burnt building.

The large dog came over to Thomas and Percy, still smiling at them.

" _Listen_ , pups." She hissed, smile immediately fading. "You two should go back to bring your stupid sleds of shit to humans, and _leave the other jobs to the big dogs_."

Percy's fur stood on its end, "You're as big as a wolf!"

Thomas nodded, "Sir Topham Hatt doesn't like wolves doing _a dog's_ work."

"Well," she smirked. "Here I am! Belle! The firefighting half-wolf! The big, scary half-wolf on the island! Hear me roar!" She scoffed, laughing at them. "You're pathetic."

Belle barred her teeth at the dogs, her tail flicking from side to side. Thomas took a step in front of his mate, his fur standing and his face shook at her. She truly was a wolf; she had the fierceness and she stunk of one. Belle licked her lips, leaping over the two. Their head's snapped back to face her.

Percy shivered under the glare of her heartless yellow eyes. A growl rumbled in their throat and they stood up straighter, "We aren't pathetic! You are for insulting dogs who have lived here their whole lives, Mainland half-wolf!"

Belle giggled. "If you want to prove that, come and fight me."

Percy took a small step forward, Thomas hissed to himself. "Don't get yourself killed!"

Percy blinked back at him, "I know something that'll stop her in her tracks…" They stepped forward, accepting the wolf's challenge.

She smiled, leaping at Percy but landing just in front of Thomas. Percy crouched, Belle smiled at them. She leaped again, Percy's muzzle shot up as Belle stuck out her forepaw to catch their neck; Percy bit down as hard as they could on one of her paws, making a muffled snapping noise come from it. Belle screeched, tumbling to the ground.

Her eyes were cold as she stared at Percy. "That was the oldest move in the book!"

"It works."

Belle tried to stand, but just as she placed weight on her half-broken paw she fell again, yowling. "My paw! You broke my fucking paw!"

Percy merely sat down, licking one of their paws and drawing it over their ears. Thomas smiled at them, stepping forward and brushing their pelts together. Percy smiled at themself.

From the burnt farmhouse, a human yelled at them. "'Ey! That dog is hurt! You two! Thomas and Percy! Take her to the Steamworks!" Percy internally growled as he said that, what did they want them to do? Run to Knapford and grab a sled, or just carry her on her back?

Thomas probably read their thoughts, he looked at them. "She's a wolf." He murmured. "She can carry herself, no matter how much you broke her paw." Percy nodded at his mate, softly touching their noses together before stepping around the wolf toward the Steamworks, twitching their tail for her to follow.


End file.
